Jinsei no Doragon
by Leftwich08
Summary: Due to a broken laptop and horrible first attempt this is being rewritten. A pokemon nerd with severe mental issues gets dropped into the pokemon world and makes it his.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Foolish Decisions

I, Dustin Elderforest, hereby swear that I am the biggest idiot to walk the face of the earth... EVER! But at the very least my familiar is with me, or will be as soon as I can convince this bald bastard I'm not a threat to his precious leaves. Sitting here listening to this man babble in a language I can only half understand unable to even move my hands to let off nervous energy I can not help but think back on just how stupid I am. It all started with that stupid deal...

"A kitsune?" I asked. Sitting here seeing the red fox in front of me, three tails behind waving gracefully behind her, I can not help but wonder why, of all things, a kitsune is what has answered my call. Sure it was a general call but I had dragons in mind when I started all this meditation and such. My goal was to change myself to become something less human but in tune with nature. I hated humanity! Hated it to the point I had to escape using games from my childhood the best of them being pokemon. Now I know it is cliché good guys always win nonsense but that is what I needed and with the introduction of Sun and Moon I had almost gained hope that maybe it was like with team skull.

But no that is not the case. I tried reaching out and trying to understand instead of shunning people only to get beaten and left in the streets to die and ignored by the people on the streets. No I did not hate all people my view was more like the older guy on Men in Black, I hated the whole not the individual but I had no hope that an individual was going to change the whole and I believed in free will so I knew no god of any pantheon would help so I began to study the old pagan beliefs and came to the conclusion that all gods and goddesses were somehow related so I would study all I could. Many long hours, leading to days, to months, to years of meditation, study, and general practice I tried calling a greater being to help me. Guess I shouldn't be surprised something like a Dragon wouldn't come.

"With that level of confidence, your complete lack of manners, and general outlook on the world, no you should not be surprised. Now I am going to be completely honest young one I do not like you, nor did I come because you asked, and no I am not going to give you what you think you want and it is not negotiable. No one will give you what you want and if they did you would not be satisfied. Before you ask it would not be beneficial to anyone and changing your form would not change who you are or give you greater understanding of the world. Now you will listen because I have come with an offer."

By this point I was too stunned to speak so I simply nodded. She was either very good at reading people or could hear my thoughts as if I was speaking so I wasn't going to argue, likely she would follow the train of thought and have a counter argument ready and waiting!

"The first time you did this summoning you were practically ignored if even noticed. It sounded like you were begging and had no target in mind anyway. Amateur fool were the assumptions of many and many tried to take advantage of you but your protections did not allow them through. It was clear to me then that while you did not have an idea who you wanted to come for certain, you certainly knew who and what you did not want to come. Now, while that caught my interest, it did not convince me. I observed you and gathered your cowardly intentions of running from who you are and looked into things to discover that this nonsense has occurred throughout various lifetimes of yours with increasing frequency."

I winced at the thought that I had only more of this to look forward to but she ignored me and continued.

"I have permission to attempt to solve this dilemma without you being reborn. I am going to place you in a totally different world, recently formed. I will even grant you mild protection for your first month till you adjust. You will agree."

It wasn't a question but somehow I felt that nothing horrible would happen if I didn't agree and she was watching me patiently so I figured it was safe to try to get more information... important things first. "If it is not too much trouble, may I ask three questions?"

"It would seem I am a good influence on you you're manners are improving already! You may but I can not promise I will answer and you may ask three and no more." She seemed to be smiling though her face had not changed. The longer the conversation went on the more I felt comfortable in fact. Her words at first would make one assume impatience and disdain at least but the whole time she has been radiating a feeling of the opposite. I feel almost like an orphaned child she has decided to help, and her presence feels almost like a mother's should... firm but caring... caring but not love.

"To start what may I call you?" Names are in reality a very powerful thing so I do not expect that her real name will be given but that does not mean there is no chance of an answer. But I am worried about this answer because if she does not answer at all I assume there will be no further communication.

"You may call me Kaze no Sutookaa."

Note to self translate that later... "Will I have access to my medication in this new world?"

"No but you won't need to worry about it." There is a mischievous glint in her eyes at this point but I doubt her goal is to make me become a mass murderer or something.

"What is this new world like?" I can see her calculating her answer at this point, apparently, she intends to give me something reasonable for an answer that has meaning but does not answer the question.

"Imagination is Reality and Reality is Fantasy what is Real to one is False to another. This is fact. This being the case what is real?" The calculating look is back yet again and oddly enough she seems to be expecting an answer...

"Dreams... they start in the imagination as fantasy... and if we want and care enough we make them become reality... therefore dreams are real." It is not what I think she wants to hear but it is how I view the world, lying would be pointless after all.

"An interesting answer, not one I would expect but no less true than others I have been given. Very well. I will not drop you into this place with nothing I will give you a way to make your dreams a reality. You will accept."

"I will." The last thing I see after saying this is her nod and a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Good luck... Jinsei no Doragon."

And that is how I woke up surrounded by people with serial killer masks and stupidly huge throwing knives pointed at my throat. I did not resist them dragging me in to be interrogated, obviously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Breakdown

POV: Ibiki

I watch the man in the room talk to the device in his hand, repeating what it said at times and at others saying it even before. From what the cameras had picked up it was using images to teach him their language which explains quite a bit but brings up even more questions to add onto the several there already were. Why he had the chakra core of a newborn upon discovery being one of them and how did he get here? Was he planning to come? That would certainly explain him learning the language. But what language was it he was speaking when thy got him talking? It was certainly nothing he had ever heard before. We had tried writing down what he said and deciphering it like it was a code but had gotten nowhere.

His behavior has changed as time passed as well in disturbing ways. Resignation, increased fear, a lessening of cooperation and defiance or absolute subservience to their wishes, these are things I was expecting to observe to see how he was reacting to the situation but I had not expected that as time passed I would observe all that and more. It is true that doing so is a good way to not have your intentions read if you have not been trained to not react but there have been noted triggers and patterns, almost as if he is six different people in one body.

Him being a spy is unlikely but despite no sign being present that does not mean he is not a threat whether willingly or not... not everyone does things traditional way and not everyone has morals. I have given him time and from what I see of his struggles he has not learned enough of our language to communicate properly.

* * *

"Bring me Yamanaka Inoichi!" It is time I had answers.

POV: Inoichi

I have observed, interrogated, and downright forced information from people. In the process of this I have seen many minds but what I saw now disturbed me like no other. The moment he entered the room the childish man before him seemed to change into another personality that commanded respect and seemed to have been expecting me somehow and not only that his eyes and features seemed to shift somewhat with the change. "Last resort?" Those words caught me off guard more than before but I did not allow it to show. There is no way that would be a good idea with someone as insane as this.

"Yes, I am going to enter you're mind, all of your secrets will be laid bare and we will get this cleared up once and for all and if you are a threat... well I am sure you can imagine, now is there anything you would like to say before we begin?" Instead of tensing up like expected the man simply nodded curtly. "I assume you have backup hidden behind the doors and we are being observed, this is good. You chose to do this here to make it more comfortable for me due to you not wanting me on edge but you are making things clear so I have a last chance to come clean of everything I imagine. You also have yet to use physical torture other than mild starvation and cramped quarters and given the circumstances I understand. So I am going to give you a life saving tip."

As the man finished saying this two Anbu appeared kunai at his throat due to the perceived threat but he continued talking as if he didn't notice. "Speak to me and only me in there and do not wander off if you want to live, this is a warning not a threat. Not everyone is as amiable and understanding as myself. You may do as you please." After finishing his apparent warning Inoichi prepared his jutsu and entered the man's mind, after all, he was bound with seals that restricted movement and blocked chakra. What is the worst that could happen?

POV: Dustin- in the mindscape

"Issac what's going on out there and why are you being so stubborn lately? If they were all that bad I am sure that they would have tried to flay me and they are even keeping Duke alive I am sure things'll work out." Suddenly Issac's head snapped towards the cave of mirrors where everyone went to speak or take their turn of control when it was their turn. "Looks like Issac's pulled the stick out of his ass kid we have a guest! Get me off these chains eh? I'll give em a real warm welcome eh?" I scowled at the figure of Jacob staked to the tree next to me. It always irritated me how, like all the others he had developed to look almost like my twin like everyone else here, other than longer hair, blood red eyes, and paler skin he was me. Well other than that and his desire to torture and destroy every living thing he saw.

"What in Kami's name is this?" Jumping in shock I turned to see who was talking. Eyeing him suspiciously I memorized every detail I could, being able to get in here could be wonderful, or dangerous. Ash blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, blue-green eyes, and holy hell that face... no way was I forgetting a face that defined. "You first, how and why are you here, I want answers now!" I demanded, if he accidentally freed Jacob I was going to die. I had no illusions that his berserker strength would overcome the people in the world outside, he would get us killed, end of story.

"Calm down Dustin he has rules to follow. The sadist will stay where he is, This man will get his answers, and after we will just have to see." I nodded and kept my head down, albeit begrudgingly. Just like in my original world Issac seemed to form in my mind first and blocked off Jordan before he was able to do anything. He may not be the most fun of the alternate personalities or whatever in my head but he certainly was the smartest and most logical. Patting my shoulder and giving it a squeeze I wandered off into the trees. It wouldn't be very nice of me to not tell the others about this after all. Besides, we were apparently going to need some defense in here as well not just Jacob's blood tree.

POV: Issac- in the mindscape

"Now then Yamanaka san, we can speak in private and be able to understand each other easily. Was that the point of this?" I smirk inside as I watch him try to force himself to be able to read the memories from where he was. "You won't be getting anywhere like that. My will is what created this place and here I have full control. The memories you want to see are in the river over there." As I inform him of this I point to the river flowing behind the Cave of Mirrors then gesture for him to follow. "Now focus your willpower into the river, however you do than while focusing on what you want to know. I will allow you three questions for the river and then you must go."

It is obvious as can be he does not approve of this as he kneels to down and places his hand on the river but I do not care. I want this to be over one way, or another. I have to bite my lip to resist laughing as he gapes at the memory of how Dustin got here, I did not expect him to have such a reaction to such a thing seeing as he could enter people's minds for heaven's sake. "He was brought here by a demon I see" Not good, I need to stop this line of thought now. "I do not know of what exists in your world but I can assure you that being you are seeing is not a demon. They serve the goddess Inari in our world. Pay attention to why he is here before you judge." Hopefully pointing this out will help if not there are going to be problems.

"Give me one reason I should trust that there isn't some trick here he does not know about." He still seems calm maybe he will live after all. "Because if the gods in the group Inari is a part of willed it, you would have no sign that your world was going to end, and seeing as you do not even know of them I doubt you have insulted them. This is not their world to rule after all." He nods at this and I breathe a mental sigh of relief. Disaster has been averted for now.

The Yamanaka seems to be looking at another time he performed a ritual now and seems utterly confused with how things are done. I imagine things are different here. "What kinds of jutsu are these rituals as he thinks of them? I didn't see any effect with the others." Ah a good question on his part. In our world it is called magic and I can assure you he was very surprised to see one himself. The goal is to send your will into the world around you to make changes. The energy of your will affects the world around you to give the desired effect and usually it is small things that happen. The effects are so small in fact that people often question if it is real, such as being more aware and finding money on the ground when you do a ritual for monetary gain, or perhaps an increase in pay at work. For it to work you need great visualization skills and to be crafty and a somewhat decent artists. Was curiosity your only reason for asking?" He seems thoughtful but with what they are already capable of I do not see why he would want to try it so it must be something else.

He watches me for a moment before sighing and I am immediately on guard, I expect for us to be used if we are to stay here but that is how things are in my world as well. I imagine they are more direct about it here though and if it turns out slavery is an option they are considering with any amount of sincerity they are going to be in for a very big surprise. "Do you think he could handle life as a shinobi?" That... is not what I expected. If he himself is a shinobi then I believe it is safe to assume fighting and assassination are involved along with various other things. Thinking it over carefully I give him the best and most honest answer I can. "He will need time off if he kills to not give the one you saw bound more strength. During this time allow him what he needs to do so and he will likely come up with as many new jutsu as possible. Assign him a female assistant/handler, I am not sexist he won't trust a man quickly enough, not at all if the conditions aren't perfect. Lastly introduce him to people who like to goof off and relax, people who seem the tolerable kind of crazy. Most likely he will befriend them. Again it is important, he doesn't trust easy, but he will destroy the world for those he cares about. Can these conditions be met?" I can't give much of that but the assistant could be taken off if they watch in another way without letting him know but I'll need time to think of something if he needs anything else changed or can't do one of the other things.

Looking at me carefully I can tell he is trying to gauge my seriousness and honesty but I keep my face as impassive as always. I may be a manipulator but I am not a liar I am not going to be happy at this chance and it will be hard to keep him stable in that line of work. They need to know this ahead of time. "I will see what I can do. From what I see of his room during the rituals the technology there is different can it be replicated here?" I honestly doubt that due to our lack of knowledge and tell him so. Dustin never had an interest in anything but traditional weapons and had to buy a new things instead of fixing them himself. Science maybe an option if things work similarly here due to his love of the natural sciences. I find my mind wandering at this thought to the time when he took all the books the highschool was throwing out on science before he had even finished his first year in junior high but before a smile forms on my face a deep pain runs through me as if I had blood in my non-existent veins. This is not good, not good at all! Snapping my eyes to the shinobi at the river I see him looking at one memory no one should dredge up. I should have found a way to seal it before I allowed this but I didn't think he would be asking any questions that would bring up anything like that! Jerking him away I look him straight in the eyes fighting off a scream as the pain comes again three times worse. "Get out! You have your answers now leave and clear the room and keep him inside at all costs. I will knock three times in three sets when it is safe and will explain later now go!" Somehow he sees how serious the situation and leaves and as I turn to try to push other memories to the surface I see how. Standing on the opposite side of the river is Dustin, only much younger like in the memory. His eyes are blue instead of brown with the whites solid red and he is crying tears of blood. Shock runs through me as I see Kaze no Sutookaa appear next to me fangs bared, she is not angry at him though. I knew she was here and I knew she would protect us if Yamanaka had tried anything funny. She was somehow hiding in our mind before I was even formed again so I know she knows what happened. As she looks at me the pain comes once more and I know I won't be able to fight this pull much more but she seems to have a plan. "Seal off that memory somehow, I do not care how you do it I will try to calm him down and hold him off if I can not. You must do this!" Immediately after she says this she leaps to the other bank shifting as she does to the form of a woman with long white hair and yellow vulpine eyes and attempts to reason with him but I block out what she is saying in favor of sealing the memory.

I succeeded a moment too late... "That man was just like them! He watched that cause he likes those things to and wants to do them to I hate him! I hate them ALL!" was the last thing I hear him say before my vision leaves me, followed by the shattering of Jacob's stakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: First of all I have forgotten to mention though it should be obvious... I do not own naruto or pokemon... as for the pokemon they will be showing up within three chapters... how it happens I will leave you to guess. Second I wanted my character to be old enough to take care of themselves if needed but young enough to not be considered an adult where I'm from which is the United States, I thought sixteen would be a good age so I stuck with it despite having misunderstood the difference between age of consent and age of majority (never had need to know it) and seeing as I have a headache just thinking about it we are just gonna go with 16 being technically an adult in this story.**

Chapter 3 – one eyed watchdog

POV: Dustin

"Explain to me again why you are here? And how you can possibly be considered a good guard when you just read the whole time?" This fucking guy is about as annoying as can be. He waltzed, introduced himself as my guard and has just been sitting their reading and giggling randomly ever since! If I could get up I'd kick him right where it hurts.

"You seem to be quite energetic for someone who has severe damage to six chakra systems. Most of us only have one and end up in the hospital with that kind of damage so you just relax I've got an eye open none of the big scary ninjas are gonna get near you." That answers nothing as per usual, he never does. When I first woke up a week ago everything hurt and apparently so did all of my inner personalities but they were fine now and Jacob was restaked even worse than before. After his vitals were taken a Yamanaka had come in and fixed his broken knowledge of the language by essentially implanting the language into his brain and for hours the system of government was explained to him and the plan Issac had come up with was explained. "Kakashi San... there are many things I do not know about how this place has changed me or how this... chakra... works. I agree with Yamanaka San that having the knowledge implanted would not give me the understanding needed. We need to fix this. I may not be able to practice right now... but I can at least read."

If they won't give me anything else to do I can at least study right? That's what I was thinking when I said that but apparently Kakashi had other ideas. "Now now we can start that later for now we have a guest!" He seemed so happy at that it annoyed the crap out of me but all that flew out the window when a medic opened the door but I only had eyes for one thing at that moment and he was flying at me in just as much of a hurry as I was trying to get out of the bed to get to him. Of course this being me there was no heartfelt moment where the lovable ball of fur known as Duke jumped into my arms and all was right in the world. I fell flat on my face due to pain and exhaustion and he simply ran onto my back and started licking the back of my head wiggling the whole time waiting for the inevitable wrestling that usually came after any amount of separation.

* * *

This might seem funny if it had happened to anyone else but all I could think was how much it hurt. Duke is not a small dog but neither is he large. He is only taller than my knee by his head but he is built like a pit bull despite being a complete mutt. As I rolled over the medic started blurting out apologies and went to pull Duke away and then the oddest thing I have ever seen happened... Duke bit him... I chose him for how well behaved and gentle he was, him seeming to add energy to rituals was a bonus... this doesn't happen... Duke doesn't bite... But I'm not hallucinating and oh my god there's blood and how do I fix this!? I didn't even apologize as the medic threw a scroll at Kakashi and barreled out the door I just gaped like a fish in my shock at Duke as his hackles slowly smoothed back down until Kakashi finally spoke. "Well let's hope none of your other presents manage to pull off any surprise attacks."

Three days later – Hokage's office

POV: Kakashi

"It would seem Ibiki was right he acts much different if he doesn't know I'm here. As instructed over the three I have steadily returned all his things to him and other than the scroll found next to him it all seems harmless. Though he swears in his world the slim flat device's main function was communication it seems to have what seems to have what I think is supposed to be music on it and is capable of reproducing the sound as long as it is charged. The thicker folding device seems to hold games involving the capture and battling of strange creatures and he seems to play one of them every time he is visited by a medic or my clone. Likely due to stress, ever since he got them and his dog was allowed in the room his building panic has dwindled considerably!" I say this with a smile but I don't know why I'm guarding a guy who acts like such a kid. Ibiki and Inoichi have both found him to be harmless so long as certain memories and whatever that scroll was he didn't even seem to recognize it just the writing on it and he just casually set it aside after scanning it like it wasn't important right now. Even with the academy level texts he was given he read them and seemed to shrug it all off like it was no big deal. Clearly he doesn't care enough to be a ninja much less a threat to a village full of them I should be out dealing with actual threats.

"And what of the scroll?" The Hokage seems to be fixated on that but I guess I can understand that at least. If that scroll is a powerful enough jutsu or summons it could be a threat but it is unlikely he can use it despite it seeming to be in his language so it is likely they can't, best to be safe anyway.

"No one has managed to figure out any more about the scroll while he sleeps and he seems to be genuinely unaware of its purpose as well. Perhaps it has something to do with the being that brought him here?" If that is true I can only pray it isn't a summoning scroll. The last thing we need is someone who is getting warier of literally everyone in the village being able to summon gods from another world. Although he does seem to be warming up to me for some reason...

"How is he reacting to others, and are the others still taking over in the presence of others?" He seems worried about this one despite the fact that unlike a jinchuriki the other people inside him are just that, people, one of them has shown himself to be very violent although using what is apparently his chakra core just to break out of his mental seal was enough to push the physical body to near unconsciousness. If he was to manage complete control and managed to gain strength it would be bad for everybody. Due to all of this I can understand the look in his eyes right now as he watches me pipe forgotten, determined yet cautious. That young man's life depends on my answer but honesty is the best policy.

"He seems guarded around others if they seem formal but if they act like everything is normal he tends to goof off. He makes fun of my clone often for the book and one other seems to show up consistently the others do not exception of the rare showing of Issac to study the reading materials himself afterwards he seems to explain them mentally to Dustin. I believe the other showing up is called David. He seems to be social but odd and tries to creep out the medics among other things." I was hoping to avoid discussing this but based on that raised eyebrow I figure I should explain. "David appears to be homosexual Hokage Sama and he seems to have an attraction to me if the flirting is anything to go by, or he is just trying to creep me out I am not sure." At this point I can see one of the Anbu in the corner tighten his muscles a bit, unnoticeable to most but I have been around them too long to not notice. He is trying not to laugh and honestly I can't blame him. When Dustin is relaxed even he can be amusing in a way similar to David even if he does tend to rant about his latest achievements in the games or beg me to show him a jutsu. Even the Hokage is smiling at this point and nods to himself as if something has been confirmed.

"I see, very well then, ask him tomorrow if he would like to join the academy and become a ninja. If he does I will see to it that he gets funding for research into creating his own jutsu. He himself from your previous reports seems to have an innocent curiosity and no lust for power so there shouldn't be any problems." I carefully didn't react to the flash of sadness in his eyes at this last statement, we all knew what he was thinking there was no need to say it out loud... Orochimaru. "If he does not wish this perhaps there are some restaurants that will be willing to take him under there wing. If he will not fight perhaps we could get some value from him with his knowledge of foods from his world. I am sure this would please the Akimichis." We both grinned slightly at that, it was definitely a viable option but we both knew that was to break the tension but if it works it works.

"Hai, Hokage Sama, and lodgings?" I had thought this a simple question but the Hokage seemed to really need to think about this. He could be watched easily from anywhere so why did he need to think so hard about this?

"Put him in the apartment across from Naruto." After saying this some of the tension seemed to slip out of him even more and I didn't even need to hear him say it to understand. If formal people tended to unnerve him then him and Naruto were going to be the best of friends despite the four year age difference. I'm sure Dustin will find his pranks relaxing cause the worst he will expect is a good natured prank, and surely he won't join him... will he? But if he does... What if it all gets worse when they start getting along? If they work together to come up with new pranks they surely will. Oh Kami if two heads are better than one the things he may think of! "Kakashi I assure you this is the best place we could put him no one else will stay in that building and with his personality Naruto will be good for him till he adjusts." He seems so sure but I still couldn't keep the doubt out of my voice when I agreed.


End file.
